


Drunk Arthur /headcanons

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: I thought about how Arthur would act if he was a bit drunk. I think he would be a total cutie.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 10





	Drunk Arthur /headcanons

Arthur never drinks,alcohol, because it doesnt go well with his medication and it should stay that way! But I thought about how Arthur would act being a little bit drunk.

*The two of you would go out on a adte together and you both know he shouldnt drink, but its his birthday and it wouldnt be much. Only two or three glasses of wine. But since he never dinks it would show imediately.

*He was never drunk before and doesnt even know what is happening to him. 

* Arthur would be really cute after a few glasses of wine. He would get all clingy, trying to hold your arm all the time, looking at you like you are the only girl in the world.

*He giggles and try to tell you jokes all the time. But he would tell them wrong and still laugh at his own jokes.

*He would always point his finger on you asking you “Hey, wanna hear another one?” and keep on tellin jokes, laughing so hard about them Giving you sloppy kissses all the time, on your cheeks, your foreheard your lips, even your arms. 

*Of course he would stumble,trying to grab your arm so he wouldn`t fall down. And you would hold his arm as he leans in close to you, telling you how much he loves you.

*Drunk Artie is counting kisses. Every kiss he gives you and especially every one you give to him. He would ask you how many kisses it would be at the end of the day.

*He would try to make you dance with him but he couldnt manage to dance proberly anymore, so you would ask him to be careful and he would tell you that its okay if he falls, because he would fall into your arms.

*He`s also anxious about the thought of losing you and begs you to never leave his side, while kissing the back of your hand.

*He would get his lipstick, trying to put it on your lips, but it would look all shaky and he would laugh at the result.

*I also imagin that he would get his make up brush,mocking you in a sweet way by trying to put stains of make up all over your face and clothes. He would chase after you with the brush in his hands :-D

*I think he would write cute, chaotic poems for you while being drunk and reading them to you out loud while blushing.

*Drunk Artie would get cookies, trying to feed them to you, giggeling his ass off.

*If you would be asleep before him, he would get his green hair dye and put it into your hair, Waiting for you to wake up and see the surprise XD

*He would probably write love notes on the walls


End file.
